


Momma Said

by genee



Category: Popslash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-23
Updated: 2004-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spearscest drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momma Said

It wasn't about Jason, not for Brit. It was about Bryan, and now it's okay for him to be here, right by her side. Because he's her brother, and he's warm and strong and so familiar, the way he teases her and carries her and whispers in her ear. And if he wants to hold her hand or share his ice-cream or brush a kiss across her cheek, it doesn't matter where they are, he can do it and it's sweet and the paparazzi go crazy, because he's her brother, and he loves her, and that's exactly what they see.  



End file.
